


Lyubov moya

by Saku015



Series: Yaku Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, HQ Rarepair Week, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Model Haiba Lev, Olympics, Post-Olympics, Pro Volleyball Player Yaku Morisuke, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Russia, Yaku Week 2020, YakuLev Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Yaku returns home after the Olympics.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Yaku Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869835
Kudos: 128
Collections: Yaku Week 2020 Collection





	Lyubov moya

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2/3: Reunion./Russia.  
> Day 3: Future.  
> Day 2: Future.  
> Day 1: Airport.

When the wheels of the plane made contact with the ground, Yaku felt anticipation rising in his chest. It was from the good kind – not the full of worry one he still felt before matches. It was like when you are waiting for the best present for your life and Yaku would get his back within a few minutes.

As soon as the door of the plane opened, he was the first who stepped out. Through the short bus ride, he was putting his weight from one leg to the other, grumbling to himself. Luckily his luggage was one of the first ones coming on the conveyer-belt, so he didn’t have to wait there that much. When he stepped out to the lobby, he spotted out the person he was looking for immediately.

He was towering over everyone and wore that ridiculous hat and sunglasses as a disguise. Yaku bit into his lip to hold back his laughter. Suddenly, the person disappeared from his sight and within seconds, he was lifted to the air and spun around at least four times.

”Put me down already!” He hissed, looking into those green eyes above the sunglasses – because, yes, they slid to the side just like always. Despite his ask, however, the boy didn’t compile, only span with him once more. ”Lev, I feel dizzy here,” Yaku confessed with a blush.

”I’m sorry, lyubov moya,” Lev giggled. He wasn’t sorry at all.

”D-don’t call me like that!” Yaku said, feeling his ears burning.

”Why? You always say I should use my Russian more, Mori-san,” Lev smirked and Yaku felt his eyebrow twitch.

”But not like this and definitely not in public!” He growled.

Lev only leaned down and kissed him on the lips in response.


End file.
